castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Void Sword
The Void Sword is one of Dracula's weapons in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate and Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. The Void Sword is a 'vampiric' weapon which replenishes Dracula's health with each hit. Background Void Sword Pain and suffering have tormented Gabriel over the centuries following his transformation into the Lord of Darkness, beating his exhausted mind again and again. As his memories submerged into the waters of oblivion, Dracula left his human side behind to overcome the torture, and filled his heart with a cold, dark void. That feeling gave rise to the Void Sword, capable of draining both the nightmares of its owner and the life of everyone that comes in contact with the blade. Void Projections The formation of the Void Sword caused impurities that penetrated the deep rock of the Castle. These crystal fragments have kept the secret of ice for centuries while driving the Castle residents mad with it's tempting call. He who can control the power held by one of these crystals will be capable of extending the void energy beyond the sword's edge. Overview After defeating the Forgotten One Gabriel Belmont renounced his old identity and with it all of his former weapons and powers. As Dracula, Prince of Darkness, he replaced the Light Magic medallion he used as a member of the Brotherhood in favor of Void Magic, manifesting it as a glowing Long Sword that materializes from his hand. Mirror of Fate Dracula used his Void Sword in his battle against his son Trevor, defeating him, to his later horror. Revelations The sword is stolen by a group of Dungeon Jailers and Dungeon Minions under the command of the Keeper of the Void Sword and its minions and taken to the Toy Maker's Guest House to keep it out of Dracula's reach. Alucard defeats the Keeper and recovers the blade, using it in conjunction with his own blade to decapitate the Keeper, and then places it in the Bernhard Wing of the castle for his father to recover. Lords of Shadow 2 Alucard as Trevor brings Dracula into the Bernhard wing in order to get his sword back, although Dracula makes it to the sword in spite of the castle's best efforts and uses it to dispatch the Stone Golem. Powers Like Light Magic, the Void Sword is able to replenish the life energy of its user while doing damage to opponents. In terms of range it is the middle weapon, shorter than the Shadow Whip but longer than the Chaos Claws. After obtaining the Primordial Void Gem from the head of the Stone Golem, Dracula augmented the Void Sword with elemental powers, creating windstorms to suck opponents into range of his attacks and blasts of freezing Void energy that trap targets in ice. Gallery File:Void Sword Summon In Mirror.JPG|Close-up of Dracula using the Sword in MoF MOF-Void Sword.png|Void Sword in Mirror of Fate 1069130 473457256079162 755357076 n.jpg|Void Sword in Lords of Shadow 2 b7467cef-castlevania_lords_of_shadow_2_void_sword_trailer_large.jpg|Power of the Void t_castlevania_lordofshadows2_voidswordtrailer.jpg|The Void Sword 1374171481-castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-6.jpg|En guard Vlcsnap-2014-03-02-16h19m46s23.png|Talk to the sword 1392603729 18.jpg 1392603729 8.jpg 1392603729 6.jpg VoidSword.png Item Data Trivia *The Void Sword performs the same function as Light Magic in Lords of Shadow. *The sword has a blue color and glow, representing its benevolent nature to its user. *Although the Void Sword is supposedly dark in nature, in Mirror of Fate, Trevor can only counter the Void Sword using Shadow Magic, suggesting that the Void Sword may be light in nature. Additionally, when Dracula summons the weapon in Mirror of Fate, the wings of an angelic statue in the background symbolically frame his form, further alluding to the light based nature of the weapon. *The Void Sword is the only weapon of Dracula's that is a separate physical object from Dracula, as the Chaos Claws are made of flames and the Shadow Whip comes from his own blood. This allows it to be wielded by others than Dracula, including a Jailer and Alucard himself. *The Void Sword is the weapon most commonly used by Dracula to execute enemies. Notably, he used it to kill Zobek and the Dark Crystal Demon. Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Items